The Rescue
by FanWoman18
Summary: Part 1of Manhandling series. Naevia is kidnapped and Crixus as well as Agron race to find her. Things end bloody and the consequences are faced by all.


Summary: Part 1 of Manhandling series. Naevia is kidnapped and Crixus and Agron race to rescue her. The rescue though ends bloody and everyone must deal with the consequences.

* * *

The Rescue 1

Things happened so fast that sometimes you blink and things change. This morning Agron was waking up happy, albeit dreadful of having to work with Crixus and now he was on the ground bloody with Naevia kneeling over him with a bruised and battered face as she tried to keep him alive. He heard her call for him as he closed his eyes welcoming the darkness that followed.

(Earlier that day)

Agron growled as he bit his tongue. Crixus was the bane of his existence despite trying to get along with the man. The German didn't know what it was because he got along with Spartacus, Gannicus, Donar, Nemetes, and even Naevia, who was Crixus' fiancé just fine but he could not tolerate the man himself. He sighed in relief when the man's cell rang and a smile lit his face indicating that it was Naevia calling him.

Agron kind of tuned out after that because as much as he loved Naevia he didn't want to hear details of their private life. A growl broke from Crixus and Agron looked up in annoyance which soon turned to concern when he saw the man's face.

"I understand," Crixus gritted out.

Agron waited for his partner to say something but instead he grabbed his jacket and gun and left the squad room. He looked over and saw that Spartacus was busy with his girlfriend Mira so he grabbed his gun as well and hurried after Crixus. He stopped the man just as he was about to get into his car.

"What the fuck is going on?" Agron asked and he saw a scared look in Crixus eyes.

"Go back in now," Crixus ordered.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," Agron threw back.

"Ashur has Naevia. He says that I come alone to meet him by nine at his warehouse or she dies," Crixus said without any malice.

"You're not going alone. Naevia would kill me if anything happened to you. I know you don't like me but at least trust me with this," Agron stated.

Crixus merely nodded his head and Agron got into the passenger side of the car trying to think of a plan. Arizona was a desert with little warehouses and Ashur a gang leader they've been trying to take down owned the only ones in near distance of Lake Havasu City. Taking Naevia though meant that they were on to something and it spooked Ashur.

Hours later after planning the two arrived at the warehouse. Agron hid in the drunk and it was cracked so that he could get out. He had also, unbeknownst to Crixus, made a call to Spartacus earlier and prayed backup would arrive soon. Agron felt this sensation that warned him of danger but he couldn't worry about it right now because there were more important things to worry about. Just as he got out of the trunk he heard shots and hurried over to peak in. He saw Crixus fighting with Ashur's bodyguards and winning. Soon the bodyguards were down and Crixus turned to Ashur but stopped when he saw the man pull a gun.

Agron carefully snuck in while Crixus, who saw him, distracted Ashur. He was almost to Naevia who looked to have taken a beating when Ashur suddenly turned on her. In that moment Agron didn't think but acted instead. He jumped from his hiding place stepping in front of Naevia. The first bullet hit his abdomen and pulled with enough momentum to spin him as the second bullet entered his back. He vaguely heard more gunshots and voices follow but was so focused on the pain he didn't hear them. He saw Crixus untie Naevia who rushed to his side. Agron started to close his eyes to block out the pain when he felt a hand slap him.

He opened his eyes to see holding his shirt out to Naevia who took it and pressed it to his abdomen. Agron must have been hallucinating because he could have sworn he heard Crixus tell him to fight. It didn't really make sense because the Gaul didn't like him but then again nothing much made sense with the pain he was feeling. Agron was stupid and he knew he was dying and figured better him then Naevia. Her battered face begged him to hold on but in truth he couldn't anymore. So he closed his eyes ignoring the yells from Naevia and welcomed the darkness hoping that he would see Duro again in the afterlife.


End file.
